La Di Da
by KOIZUMI MICHIYO
Summary: We're taking over the world.
1. Good Luck, Kid

Dr. Miranda Grey stood watching blue-haired green-eyed 18-year-old Konata fight with Brown-haired brown-eyed 18-year-old Keiichi. Red-haired blue-grey-eyed 20-year-old Heichan was cheering for Konata, normally one to be against Keiichi. Carrot top brown-eyed 13-year-old Miu cheered for Keiichi. Little white-blonde hazel-eyed 11-year-old Bunnie sat and cried. She NEVER liked fights. Soon, it got too much for her. She got up and ran to her screaming "MOMMY!" This was all too normal. Keiichi and Konata would fight, Miu and Heichan would cheer for a side, and Bunnie would come crying "Mommy Mommy!" She was always the softie. Lucky for Miranda, they were all short. Their mom was short. Miranda Grey, on the other hand, was from what Heichan called 'a tribe of giants'. The first time she heard this, she knew this one would be quite a bit of trouble.

She had to make some adjustments for them too. She built a room, kind of like one you would put an insane person in. This room was indestructible, and so was the glass window for it. She put the window in, just incase. She would throw one of the little pests in if they seriously hurt one and wanted more, or in Bunnie's case, a nap. Naps were always dangerous with Bunnie. She would call out one of her magic spells. They figured this out after she called out "Fire!", which burned Miu's room down. They had this fixed, of course. Bunnie claims she didn't do it.

Keiichi and Konata continued fighting. There was a knock on the door, which Miranda went to get. Bunnie calmed down when Keiichi and Konata stopped fighting. That was awfully needed, because Miranda didn't need people to think she was letting them fight.

Miranda opened the door to none other than Drew and Doc Saturday and their son, Zak. "Well," Miranda said. "It's not very often we get visitors in this god-forsaken land of snow. What brings you here?" "Zak's been VERY irresponsible. We need you to watch him. You can keep him under control, right?" Doc answered. "Sure," she said. "When'll you be back?" "In a few weeks, actually." "Oh… I'll make sure they don't tear him up…" "Who's 'they?'" Drew asked, bewildered. "Oh, they're just kids I adopted."

**Yes, this was originally going to be a cover-up for my running out of ideas in 'Come Again'. But instead, I felt bad. Soooooo, *sigh* I just made it into another story. So this means I had to erase chapters 37 and 38... this makes me sooo sad! Oh well. Hey, did anyone see the change that Heichan _magically _turned from 16 to 20 overnight? Mah. Bye-nee. *lucky chanel music***


	2. She Can't Speak In English

Zak was brought into the living room where little Bunnie sat attempting to learn English. She never bothered to learn it, especially since she was taken on such short notice. Zak sat down on the couch. Bunnie was watching Oprah Winfrey. "And here's her amazing success story!" Said an all too cheery Oprah. "Shtoor." Said Bunnie. Zak raised an eyebrow. This would be interesting. "Wow, how did you survive?" Said Oprah. "Urr!" Said Bunnie. "Well, it's lucky the doctors caught it just in time!" "Tah dota ah ih ti." Said Bunnie. The rest of the show went like this.

Oprah: "So, your cancer was advanced?"

Bunnie: "Soo! Yo caa as van."

Woman: "Yes."

Bunnie: "Es."

Oprah: "We'll be right back after the commercial break."

Bunnie: "DAH!"(She said it too fast)

Ronald McDonald: "Happy Meals!"

Bunnie: "Ha neal!"

Burger King: "SpongeBob Toy!"

Bunnie: "Toy!"

Miranda: "Oh, good job Bunnie!"

Bunnie: *sneeze*

**Sorry! This chapter was pretty short. My writing has improved. I figured out how to get the cast off of my hand! (I'm not supposed to, though.) It hurts A LOT! So that's why the following chapters in my stories will be short.**


	3. She's The Weirdest Girl In The World

Zak went to a different part of the house. He saw a girl with dark red hair sitting at a computer, typing away.

She typed so fast, she couldn't possibly be human.

Or that was all she did.

"Uh… hi." Zak said, fearing her response. The girl took off her black thick-rimmed glasses (AN: EMO GLASSES! :D ). "Whazzup?" She responded. "Uh…" "Uh um uh…" She imitated. "What're you doing…?" "MMO. Not for children, Wolf." She turned, then gave him a weird look.

"I don't remember you in the least. Who are you, and why do you sound like Bunnie's twin brother?" "Um… I didn't know she had a twin brother… he wasn't really with her, though." "Oh yes, she has one. WE finally separated them, I don't know how we did it. He'll be back tomorrow, though."

"Yeah, whatever." "My name is Heichan, and I'm the ring-leader here. Miranda has NO idea what we're doing, though." "I'm Zak. I don't think I want to take part in your plan." "You will if I want." With that, Zak left and Heichan turned back to her computer.

She's probably the weirdest girl in the world.

**Sorry I haven't updated since the first brick was made! Oh dear, what will happen next?**

**Will Heichan die?**

**Will Bunnie's brother turn up dead?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~!**


	4. At Least She Succeeds

Zak ventured to a room with 3 sets of bunk beds. This is probably their room, he thought.

There was another girl sitting on a bed. "Hi." Zak said. "Yo." Said the girl. "So… what are you doing?""I want to be like Heichan. I'm starting out by moving things by staring at them… DIE MANGA, DIE!" The girl screamed. "Ok then… I'm Zak." "I'm Miu. I've been told like my name sounds like a cat." "It does."

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLY TRUE!" Miu said, very angry now. But she continued to stare, even while yelling.

All of a sudden, the book flew off of the night stand and barely missed Miu.

At least she succeeded in her first task.

**Yay for Miu, she's started in her first steps to becoming a mage.**


	5. Too Bad For Him

Zak was too creeped out by Miu, so he left. He wandered until he saw a boy poking a brown and white cat.

"Hi." "Hey." "I'm Zak." "I'm Keiichi. And I'm trying to agitate Miranesei without making any noise." "Why?" "1: This is Heichan's cat, and she loves it very much, and I hate her very much, so I hate this cat too. 2: If Heichan hears Miranesei growling, or meowing, or hissing, I'll die for sure." Suddenly, and sure enough…

Miranesei let out a loud growl.

"CRAP!" Keiichi yelled. He didn't even have time to get up. Heichan rocketed down the hall and threw a flying kick at Keiichi's head. Bulls-eye. Keiichi went flying. Zak's note to self: Don't piss Heichan off.

Too bad for Keiichi.

**I'm sorry to all you Keiichi fans, I just love tourturing him. Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho.**


	6. The Strange Spammer

Keiichi wandered to a balcony. A blue haired girl sat reading a backwards comic book.

"What's that?" "It's a manga from my homeland, Japan." "Manga?" "It's a Japanese-type of comic. It's read from right to left, as opposed to your left to right." "I see." "I'm Konata. I'm very dear to Heichan. I'm the only other hardcore otaku around here." "I'm Zak. I don't really understand what most of you are saying though." "SPAM!" Konata yelled as she answered a text.

Look here! He doesn't understand her either.


	7. Wonderful Unicorn Land?

Zak had had enough of the weird people around here. They got very agitating very quickly. He couldn't possibly imagine how frustrated Dr. Gray was. It was horrible.

"YO, MIRANDA!" Heichan yelled. "WE'RE GOING TO THE FIREWORKS PLACE. 4TH OF JULY, VERY INTRESTING AMERICAN HOLIDAY. SO WE'RE CELEBRATING IT." There was a pause, then said Miranda replied "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HATED THE HOLIDAY BECAUSE IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH JAPAN, AND WE WEREN'T CELEBRATING IT!" "… BUT THERE ARE FIREWORKS INCLUDED!" "PYRO!"

"Ugh… stupid woman." "I heard that. And just in case you didn't notice, you're standing next to me, so I'll hear everything you say." "Hmm… hmm…" "Hmm?" "Hmm…"

Heichan: "Hmm…"

Miranda: "Hmm?"

Heichan: "Hmm…"

Miranda: "Hmm?"

Keiichi: "Huh?"

Konata: "Huh? What? Huh?"

Bunnie: "Nani kore?"

Zak watched the scene unfold. It was quite confusing.


	8. Car Rides ARE Fatal With Her

|Heichan's POV|

The Fail Turtles made fun of what I was wearing, but I could tell by the look in their eyes that they were jealous. I looked great. (take that, retards.) Today, we went to Zak's house, and his uncle Doyle was there. He was friggn' awesome. In the little band match, he used a jet pack to help Zak and Jake get mine. I couldn't do anything about it. I flailed around, but Zak took hold of my hair, and Jake pulled my band. We ran around for a while until Zak's parents came home.

(Doyle was babysitting.) I got home to Keiichi picking me up, placing me on the couch, turning on the Wii, and choosing me as Peach on Brawl, and me losing because I wasn't prepared. We sat there until, like, 10 because we were so wrapped up.

|Zak's POV|

Heichan looked great today, but Riley, Manny, and Kendra made fun of her. Wonderful girls they are. Riley tried asking me out again. Heichan came to the rescue, and her feet connected with the side of her head. "Crap!" she said. "I was trying to get OVER you! Not on, you idiot!" she said, still sitting on her. "get off of me, you retard!" "Retard? I thought you were the retard!" The two girls argued for a while.

I made my escape while they argued. Today, Uncle Doyle was babysitting, so he helped pull her band. She wasn't too happy about it. Mom and Dad came home soon after they left. "They're good at keeping a secret, your friends." "Yeah." I replied.

|Jake's POV|

Today was fun, but the depression came as I got home. I knew Natsumi was going through more than I was, but I still felt bad for myself. My parents were barely ever home, and when they were, it was living hell. They only addressed me as 'Damn Child' and 'Idiot'. They truly hate me.

I'm not sure how much more of them I can take. I don't want them over, because they might have my parents taken away. No matter how much my parents hate me, they're still my parents. At least they don't hit me or anything. They're glad I go to Natsumi and Zak's houses. I went to sleep to be out of their way. "I'll get food later when they're sleeping." I thought.

|Keiichi's POV|

I was up late on the internet, because I decided to look up the Secret Scientists. I found "Saturdays" on there, but no picture. It's really puzzling. (I feel like a stalker. I'm stopping all searches on the Secret Scientists.) I went to bed.

I heard the usual 2:00 AM crash. I picked Heichan up and put her back in bed. Around this time, she sleepwalks into the wall in front of my room. Sometimes, when you leave her laying there, she'll start singing. It's weird. Why she sleepwalks and sleepsings, is a total mystery.

|Argost's POV|

Greetings and bien venue.


	9. Evil Little Plastic Card

The strange group finally made it to the fireworks shop. Zak felt awfully uncomfortable, and when he tried to talk to Bunnie, all she did was say something in a strange language. "I wish Bunnie spoke in English…" Zak thought. "Then she would be a lot more fun."

Just then, the girl with the orange-ish pigtails (No matter how hard Zak tried, he couldn't remember her name.) ran up to the counter and asked for the most explosive, most dangerous, and most murderous fireworks they had, and all of them. "I'll need a license for that." said the vendor. "WHAT!" she screamed, now enraged. "I HAVE A LICENSE, YOU DISRESPECTFUL AND IMPATIENT LITTLE GIRL! Now step aside and let onee-san take care of it." Heichan said in a strange low tone.

She walked up casually to the counter, and showed him the little plastic card that would lead them to death.

The man gave her what seemed like endless fireworks that would keep them going for 5 years straight.

"And is this all you have?" Heichan said. The man wordlessly picked up one that had been dropped. "Thank you for your cooperation. That'll be $1,050." Heichan pulled out a credit card. "We don't take credit." She sighed and pulled out bill after bill.

"This'll be fun." Zak thought. And by the look on Bunnie's face, he didn't think either of them would make it through.

**Yeah, I know you guys. "YOU STUPID LAZY ASS, DO SOMETHING! ARE YOU AVOIDING-ahhmehhhmehhmehh."**

**Well, no. I'm not avoiding. My computer crashed, which meant I went on an epic quest to recover my files. And just when I had 2/3rds of them...**

**Dell sent me the disc of my files. Ugh. And I would never avoid, I love you guys too much. AND NOW ONTO CHAPTER 39 OF COME AGAIN.**

**Am I in trouble with you guys? I hope not.**


End file.
